Murphy's Law
by loopily
Summary: Ron and Hermione are stuck in a room together. Hermione's claustrophobic and Ron will try anything to keep her mind of things.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the HP world, I'm only borrowing them and promise to return them in a similar state in which they were leant out.  
  
A/N: A small ficlet in response to a challenge on 30minutefics. Thanks for the idea leogryffin!  
  
Sounds of fast heavy breathing, panicked. Wide-open eyes, staring off at a point just past her knees, which are tucked up beneath her chin as she sits against a wall in the tiny, bare room. The room is empty save her and a boy who is trying all he can to calm her down.  
  
"Come on Hermione, it's not that bad. Just calm down, take slow, steady breaths. I'm sure we'll get out of here soon."  
  
A glare, the boy seems relieved at the reaction. At least her breathing's slowed down a little.  
  
"It's alright for you Ron, you're fine with this... you can't feel the walls... sucking the air out the room..."  
  
Her breathing speeds up again and Ron sits down beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I wouldn't have dragged you in here if I knew. I mean, you never told us you were claustrophobic before now, how was I supposed to know you'd react like this?"  
  
"I know, I know... It's just..." She makes a small sound and pulls herself closer, trying not to think about anything and failing miserably.  
  
A worried look crosses Ron's face and he sighs. "Look. Harry will realise we've gone pretty soon, either that or Filch will figure out where we are and unlock the door."  
  
"Alohamora didn't work though. What if we're stuck in here? What if the air runs out and we..." She trailed off into a keening sound and resumed staring into space.  
  
"Don't be daft. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything like that happen. Anyway," an idea had suddenly sprung into Ron's head, something that was bound to keep Hermione's mind off the situation, if just for a little while. "I've got something to tell you."  
  
She turned to look at her friends face, "What?" she asked simply.  
  
"It's about Malfoy..." He grimaced slightly at the thought of his idea...  
  
"Yes?" Her normal, slightly impatient tone had returned in that brief moment. Ron took it as a sign to continue; he readied himself slightly, thinking about how he would say what he was about to. A few seconds passed and Hermione frowned, "Well, what is it?"  
  
"We're getting married this autumn. Very sudden I know, but he's been such a lovely person this year and well, I never knew he felt that way about me. Well, actually it was Harry he felt that way about but you know how Harry's been after Ginny for a while now, which I think is absolutely fine I mean they make an adorable couple don't they? Anyway, after Harry turned him down, I saw how upset the rat-face was and so I thought 'hey wouldn't this cheer Hermione up and keep her mind of things if I rambled on long enough and is any of this working?'"  
  
After the confused look cleared off of Hermione's face - once she had figured out what Ron had said that is, as it had all come out in one fast stream - she gave a little snort of laughter before moving into full-blown laughter.  
  
Ron smiled and waited for her to calm down, which took a few minutes of course. She gave one last deep breath, grinning, before turning to him again with a more peaceful look upon her face. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome... I think. Although I don't know which I prefer just yet, panicky-Hermione or hysterical-Hermione. It's just so hard to choose..."  
  
She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, I feel much better now at any rate. Let's see if we can get this door open and get out of this horrid place."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
She strode quickly over to the door and placed her hand on the round doorknob. Bracing herself against the door - she turned the knob and gave an almighty push...  
  
...and fell right through as the door opened easily.  
  
After recovering herself from nearly cracking her head open on the opposite wall, Hermione turned and *glared* at Ron who could only shrug and look embarrassed.  
  
"Errrm, I didn't know the doorknob turned that way?"  
  
"Ron Weasley..." Hermione's voice was dangerously low. Ron took it as a definite sign to scarper down the corridor.  
  
The enraged shouts that followed could be heard nearly all the way round the castle... 


End file.
